Incordio de fin de año
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: [Universo Alterno] ¿Puedes imaginar algo peor que estar encerrado en un ascensor junto a un perro maloliente en noche vieja? Ellos sí: tenerse mutuamente de acompañante. •& Regalo para Onmyuji para el Mini-reto 'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**INCORDIO**

 **DE FIN DE AÑO**

* * *

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

Inuyasha la observó de mala gana y tiró un poco de la correa de su perro, que olfateaba los zapatos de la chica.

—Pues más vale que lo creas, princesa. Vete a saber cuándo estos imbéciles nos sacarán de aquí.

—No lo digas ni en broma —murmuró ella, volviendo a apretar todos los botones. Inuyasha volvió a girar los ojos con cansancio y alejó la mano de la chica del panel con los botones, lo que terminó en una muy mala palabra dedicada completamente hacia él.

—Es que no importa cuánto lo aprietes, _no va a funcionar_.

—De todos modos, no tienes por qué ser tan bruto.

Inuyasha soltó algo muy parecido a un "Bleh" y volvió a tirar de la correa. La chica estaba blanca como el papel. No podía recordar su maldito nombre. Era algo bastante gracioso, como un animal, o un pueblo o un juego… no podía recordarlo. Pero vivía enfrente a él, eso sí. El departamento del frente. Y siempre tenía muy buenos insultos para él, eso también lo recordaba.

Kagome, por su parte, sí recordaba el nombre de Inuyasha. Oh, lo recordaba muy bien, sobre todo porque al montón de amigas de Inuyasha que desfilaban por su apartamento le gustaba mucho gritarlo, como si tuviera un gran nombre. Ni siquiera quería imaginar el suplicio de los vecinos que vivían debajo de él.

Kagome soltó un ruidoso suspiro. Los minutos transcurrían con ellos en silencio, y el ascensor no volvía a la vida. El perro de Inuyasha comenzaba a impacientarse tanto como Kagome, entre tanto el chico se había apoyado sin cuidado contra una de las paredes a mirar el techo con aburrimiento.

—No importa cuánto suspires, no nos iremos más rápido, princesita. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que esté feliz y contenta encerrada contigo en este maldito ascensor cuando debería estar camino a la casa de mis padres? Lo último que quiero es pasar esta noche contigo.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas y la observó con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Esta situación es más mala para mí que para ti, porque a mí me espera una bella mujer que _sí_ quiere pasar la noche conmigo y a ti te esperan… ¿tus padres?

—Y mi novio.

Una pequeña mentira no le hacía mal a nadie, pensó Kagome. No era exactamente su novio, pero sí estaban en algo, ¿eso era suficiente? Kagome en ese momento necesitaba que _sí_.

—Oh, sí, tu novio… debe ser invisible o algo.

—Se llama Hiten.

—Oh, Hiten, el hombre invisible.

—Que no ande gritando su nombre —masculló con los dientes apretados— no significa que no exista.

—Solo significa que es bastante malo en la cama.

—Solo cállate, ¿quieres?

—Lo que desees, princesita.

Kagome tomó aire y lo soltó de un tirón, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado. No importaba cuantas veces mirara su celular, este seguía sin batería y dudaba que se recargara con el poder de su urgencia por irse.

Estaba comenzando a acalambrarse el trasero de estar parada, la verdad sea dicha. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en silencio, esperando por un milagro? No lo sabía. La posición de Inuyasha había cambiado apenas un poco, pero su expresión malhumorada seguía intacta.

—¿No hay ni siquiera ventilación aquí?

Inuyasha la miró con una ceja en alto y le dedicó una media sonrisa por demás ladina.

—Podrías usar desodorante si ni tú te aguantas.

—¡Es tu perro el que apesta!

—No es cierto, son tus axilas.

—¡Argg! ¡Eres tan insufrible como en la secundaria, Inuyasha, ¿lo sabes?!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la inspeccionó un rato. El cabello oscuro y hecho un desastre, ojos grandes, un poco pálida. No la recordaba de ningún lado, pero sabía que tenía un buen trasero, lo había comprobado otra vez tan solo la semana pasada (una rápida mirada subiendo las escaleras era suficiente).

—¿Fuimos juntos a la secundaria?

—No has cambiado ni un ápice, sigues igual de imbécil —siguió ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Soy Kagome.

Oh. Oh. Kagome. Recordaba a Kagome. Un montón de cabello, un poco torpe y la más transparente de todas las muchachas; por lo visto, eso seguía igual. Y también era pésima en Matemática, y eso seguro que seguía igual.

—Ya, te recuerdo. No sabía que eras tú.

—Ya veo, aunque me elogiaste el trasero nomás al llegar con la primera caja de la mudanza.

—En mi defensa, tu trasero se ha desarrollado muy bien desde la última vez que te conocía como "Kagome".

Kagome lo observó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una ira asesina creciendo en su interior.

—Solo… cállate. Roguemos salir pronto de aquí, me moriré si paso esta noche aquí con el olor de tu perro y tus comentarios tan imbéciles como tú.

—Yo me moriré si sigo escuchándote, la verdad.

—Lo mismo digo, idiota.

Inuyasha no dijo más, controló la molestia que le provocaba apretando los dientes.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y de cuando en cuando Kagome volvía a tocar algún botón del ascensor, pero nada pasaba. Se preguntó si acaso todos los malditos vecinos se habían escapado como ratas de ese edificio o si acaso esa era su suerte, que nadie quisiera usar el ascensor aquel día. Pero lo cierto es que, al ser noche vieja, muchos estaban fuera de la ciudad o en casas ajenas. Vivan los departamentos chicos.

Nada podía ser peor que eso. Estar encerrada ese día, justo al lado de la persona que más odio interno le generaba y su perro que olía a rayos. Pero como siempre que uno piensa que las cosas no pueden estar peor de lo que actualmente están, ocurre algo más.

Como que la panza de Kagome decidiera hablar de repente.

Inuyasha se giró a verla con cierta sorpresa mientras las mejillas de ella se tornaban bordó.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó él—. Creo que puedo escuchar el gruñido de un dinosaurio. Debe estar cerca. Creo que estamos salvados.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —gritó, con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas. El pequeño perro blanco de Inuyasha soltó un par de ladridos, moviendo la cola; Inuyasha escupió una risa larga y sincera.

—Tu tripa es bestial.

—¡Y-yo no he sido! ¡Y tú eres una bestia!

Inuyasha volvió a reír y comenzó a observarla con más gracia entonces, cosa que hizo que Kagome frunciera el ceño y se mirara los pies. Qué bonitos pies, de verdad, qué bonitos. ¿Por qué no podían esos pies largarse de allí?

—Qué bueno —dijo él de repente, mirándola de reojo con diversión—. Justo cuando comenzaba a aburrirme, el ruido de…

—¡No he sido yo!

—De acuerdo, el gruñido del Tiranosaurio Rex me recordó que seguías aquí.

—Qué gracioso, de verdad. Pero no soy ningún payaso,…

—Menos mal, porque realmente ganarías muy poco dinero.

Kagome lo fulminó de una mirada, pero solo sirvió para que él hiciera una especie de sonrisa burlona.

—De cualquier forma, no cuentes conmigo.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —añadió él—. ¿Prefieres seguir en silencio mirando la puerta de este ascensor a _hablar_ conmigo?

—Pues sí. Me concentraré en lo que quiero: salir de aquí y alejarme de ti y de tu perro maloliente.

Inuyasha asintió con vehemencia y con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. Si tú no quieres hablar, bien. Tal vez pueda intentar comprender los misteriosos intentos de comunicación del ¿león, tal vez? que vive en tu estómago.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y puso las manos en puños, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que _no he sido yo_.

Y, por supuesto, para arruinar la seguridad en la voz de Kagome, su tripa volvió a sonar con fuerza. Inuyasha le dirigió una elocuente mirada y le sonrió luego, mientras las mejillas de Kagome volvían a teñirse de rojo.

—De acuerdo, tengo hambre, ¿sí?

—No lo había notado.

Kagome volvió a enfurruñarse en su lugar con los brazos cruzados con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía un hambre atroz. Y quería irse de allí. El perro de Inuyasha parecía emanar peores olores a cada segundo que pasaba. Y los comentarios de él no hacían más que empeorar la situación. ¿Por qué había tomado el ascensor en primer lugar? No vivía en el décimo piso de todos modos.

—Toma —dijo Inuyasha de pronto, extendiéndole un paquete. Kagome lo miró con las cejas un tanto juntas y tomó con recelo lo que le daba. Era un chocolate, sin abrir y de muy buena marca. A Kagome se le hizo agua la boca de solo imaginar su sabor. Estuvo a punto de romper el envoltorio cuando se dio cuenta que había sido _Inuyasha_ (el mismo que muchas noches no la dejaba dormir con sus visitas, que no la dejaba estudiar por su música fuerte y que siempre agregaba su basura a _su_ montón) quien se lo había dado.

Según ella, podría hasta estar envenenado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Bueno… era para mi chica —aseguró él, y luego le dedicó una mirada divertida—, pero temo que quieras matar a Colmillo y comértelo.

—Ja-ja-ja, eres hilarante —gruñó, mirándole con mal humor, pero accediendo enseguida a abrir el envoltorio y llevarse un poco de chocolate a la boca. Le convidó a Inuyasha, pero él lo rechazó—. ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Colmillo?

—Es mejor que Hiten, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de nombre es _ese_? Si tu prometido de verdad se llama así, envíale mis condolencias.

Kagome volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No es prometido, es mi… _algo_. ¿Cómo se llama tu chica, eh? ¿Su nombre es tanto mejor que Hiten?

—Un _algo_ es bastante diferente a novio —acotó Inuyasha, mirándole con curiosidad. Kagome se sonrojó un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar.

—No cambies el tema.

—La chica se llama Yura, pero creo que me citó por mi cabello, no porque quiera estar conmigo. Así que capaz esto es un aviso del destino.

—¿Encerrarte en este asqueroso ascensor, un aviso del destino?

—Mi suerte siempre fue buena, así que quiero creer que es mejor estar contigo que con una potencial psicópata que quiera cortarme la cabeza de cuajo. Aunque comienzo a dudarlo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió a probar suerte con uno de los botones, pero nada. Su celular seguía tan apagado como antes. Toda esa insistencia volvió a sacar una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

—Ya sabía yo que eras una obsesiva del control.

—No lo soy.

—Seh, sí lo eres. El modo en que te comportas lo deja en claro. Y la falta de fiestas en tu apartamento.

—A diferencia tuya, me preocupo por mi futuro.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas y volvió a tirar de la correa, dado que Colmillo otra vez se acercaba a las piernas de Kagome.

—Yo trabajo y estudio, y tengo tiempo para mi sana recreación. Tú trabajas y estudias y trabajas de nuevo. No solo eres una obsesiva del control, también eres una amargada.

—¡No lo soy!

—Y realmente muy pocas veces he visto que llevaras a alguien a tu apartamento. Deberías llevar más chicos, ¿sabes?

—No me digas que hacer.

—Solo digo que deberías aprender a _descontrolarte un poco_.

—Sé descontrolarme. No quiero hacerlo, que es diferente.

¿Y quién era él para decirle algo, en todo caso? ¿Por qué se preocupaba siquiera en escucharlo? Comenzaba a confirmar sus sospechas de doble personalidad. Tan solitario y mordaz, y luego con todo ese "descontrol" como si tuviera otro ser, uno que se ocupaba de sus "visitas" nocturnas. Por favor, el chico era un completo psicópata, estaba segura. Aunque sea se comportaba como tal.

—¿Así que sí sabes? —preguntó a los pocos segundos, con una ceja en alto. La potencia en su voz ronca no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, estaba a punto de pedirle que haga algo estúpido y ella aceptaría para no dar el brazo a torcer. Una tenía que ser cabeza dura cuando la situación lo requería, pero posiblemente fuera un poco imprudente.

Asintió con la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—Si pudieras descontrolarte, estoy seguro de que pasaríamos el tiempo aquí de una manera mucho más divertida.

—No sé qué diferencia harían cinco minutos de diversión —respondió. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Ja-ja, qué divertido. Cinco minutos son suficientes para convencerte, pero necesitaré un poco más para que resulte divertido de verdad.

—Realmente prefiero divertirme con alguien más.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tampoco me da mucha ilusión estar cerca de ti, pero —agregó, dejando caer la correa del perro y acercándose a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared. Kagome retrocedió todo lo que pudo, pero al final terminó teniendo el rostro de Inuyasha pegado al suyo y los brazos de él impidiendo que pudiera salir despavorida para los costados — _puedo hacer una excepción_ —le susurró al oído. El movimiento de su cabello y el aire caliente de su boca provocó en Kagome una pequeña reacción que le obligó a levantar el puño y dárselo con fuerza en el estómago. Eso dejó sin respiración a Inuyasha durante un buen momento.

—¡Ni de broma!

Entre que él intentaba recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, Kagome comenzó a percibir un olor llanamente nauseabundo que prometía invadir todo el ascensor.

—¡Si serás cerdo! —gritó, mirándole con los ojos grandes como monedas.

—¿Cerdo de qué? —gruñó él, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo la mala decisión de acercarse a esa víbora venenosa—. ¡¿Tú me golpeas por un inocente juego y yo soy un cerdo?!

—¡Inocente mis pelotas! ¡Te… te has soltado un gas!

Inuyasha dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Bueno, de acuerdo, ahora que el aire volvía a hacerse amigo de sus pulmones, tenía que aceptar que el ambiente olía de una forma muy particular.

—No, no he soltado ningún… gas, aún cuando me pegaste como una desquiciada, muchas gracias.

—¿Y qué es esa peste?

—¡Y yo qué sé!

—¡AY, MI DIOS!

—¿QUÉ?

Kagome soltó otro alarido entre tanto Inuyasha se tapaba con fuerza los oídos (ahí estaba, de seguro perdía la audición ese mismo día).

—¿QUÉ, qué ocurre, por un demonio? ¡Mujer loca!

—¡TU PERRO! ¡TU PERRO OCURRE!

—¿Qué tiene Colmillo? —preguntó, ahora preocupado. Miró abajo para encontrarse con la amistosa cara de su buen compañero, junto a los pies de Kagome… y del número dos que había hecho encima del zapato—. Uh.

—¿UH? ¡¿UH?! ¡TU PERRO ME HIZO ENCIMA!

—¡PUES BUENO, ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?!

—¡JÚNTALO, HAZ ALGO!

A esto siguieron muchos otros gritos, más gritos y más insultos de los que sería prudente transcribir. Inuyasha tuvo finalmente que sacarse la camisa para limpiar el zapato de Kagome, entre que ella contenía las arcadas.

—Maldigo el día en que viniste a vivir aquí. Era mi camisa favorita.

Kagome no le prestó atención alguna, porque intentaba controlar las ganas de vomitar.

—Ahora sí moriremos aquí dentro. Nos matará el olor del interior de tu perro.

—No seas exagerada, ¿quieres?

—¡Moriremos!

Inuyasha giró los ojos y observó alrededor. Esta vez fue él quien apretó un montón de botones en cualquier orden, pero una vez más eso no sirvió para nada. Finalmente, golpeó a Kagome quedamente en el brazo y apuntó el techo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que ahí hay una salida.

—¡Bien! Ahora solo debo aprender a volar.

—No seas idiota, princesa —gruñó, con sus ojos dorados brillando con fuerza—. Te ayudaré para que alcances allí arriba y entonces abres la puerta, y ya veremos cómo salir. O aunque sea ventilaremos aquí.

Kagome observó con algo de recelo el techo. No creía ser capaz de abrirlo con su fuerza, pero Inuyasha la observaba con vehemencia y la apuraba a pararse sobre sus manos. No tenía idea de cómo haría para soportar su peso (no pesaba muchísimo, pero sí lo suficiente para ser una molestia) mientras ella encontraba una forma de abrir esa cosa en el techo.

—Vamos, princesa, que no te de miedo.

—Me llamo Kagome, no es tan difícil de recordar.

—Como sea, sube de una vez. No quiero vomitar aquí.

Kagome soltó un "Arg" antes de atreverse finalmente a confiar en la fuerza de Inuyasha. Él no parecía sufrir mucho, aunque tuviera que estar un poco encorvado y sostuviera todo el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos. Le observaba quedamente desde abajo y le hizo un par de señas con la cabeza para que se apure.

Kagome necesitó varios intentos para finalmente abrir esa endemoniada puertecilla. El espacio no era muy grande, pero suponía que ellos podrían pasar por allí sin dificultad si la situación lo requería.

—¿Ya lo lograste? ¿Ya está?

—Pues sí.

Cuando terminó de decir _sí_ el mundo bajo sus pies se terminó. Desapareció de repente y se vio forzada por la fuerza de gravedad a descender con rapidez, pero los brazos de Inuyasha la sostuvieron antes de que (suponía ella) sus piernas se quebraran en exactamente nueve-y-tres-cuartos pedazos.

—Debes bajar de peso, ¿de acuerdo? —le aseguró él, entre que Kagome sentía que su estómago finalmente comenzaba a separarse de su garganta (en algún momento de la caída se habían fusionado), y tenían aún sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Eres una bestia!

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Espera! —siguió él, entre ella se separaba a los empujones y golpes.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico que hizo que ambos se quedaran quietos y tensos al instante. Observaron alrededor en silencio, y Colmillo se apuró para posicionarse bajo los pies de su amo.

—¿Qué rompiste?

—¿Cómo que qué rompí? ¡Solo abrí la maldita puerta, no rompí nada!

El sonido volvió a oírse con fuerza, y un poco de tierra cayó por la pequeña puerta abierta. Kagome parpadeó y miró a Inuyasha con unos grandes ojos chocolate de ternero a punto de ser degollado.

—Estoy seguro de que rompiste algo.

—Inuyasha, dime que no vamos a morir ahora.

—Estamos en el segundo piso. Incluso si cayéramos, no creo que nos rompamos más que unos cuantos huesos.

—¡Ah, y eso no te parece malo!

—¡Es mejor que morir!

Las luces parpadearon y Kagome dio un paso adelante, más cerca de Inuyasha. Instintivamente, los brazos de él se posicionaron a su alrededor, como queriendo sostenerle. Colmillo ladró varias veces, las manos de Kagome se aferraron con fuerza a la remera de Inuyasha, las manos de Inuyasha apretaron un poco más el cuerpo de Kagome contra el de él. Kagome cerró los ojos cuando el ascensor dio una pequeña sacudida y dejó que Inuyasha la abrazara, incluso cuando tenía su aliento tal cerca del cuello y que eso le provocaba cosas que prefería no sentir.

Y luego el ascensor volvió a la vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Está…?

—Descendiendo. Se pospuso la visita a San Pedro —agregó Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a Kagome que también le sonreía y luego se dieron cuenta que estaban aún demasiado cerca el uno del otro, de modo que se separaron al instante de manera incómoda.

Colmillo ladró dos veces y movió la cola. Casi en el mismo instante, la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par y Kagome saltó fuera antes que algún ser superior se arrepintiera, las puertas se cerraran y ellos volvieran al segundo piso donde seguramente sí deberían esperar hasta morir para salir de allí.

—¡Al fin libre! —gritó, radiante de felicidad. Inuyasha salió a los pocos segundos y se apuró a dejar su camisa favorita (decorada con postre de chocolate de Colmillo) en el cesto de basura más próximo—. Ahora sí podré seguir con mi itinerario. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Inuyasha estaba observando fuera en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas, el edificio está cerrado por el Centro de Control y Prevención de Enfermedades y debemos permanecer aquí hasta que se determine que es seguro salir.

—Ajá.

—Y seguro se trata de un brote zombie en este edificio, ¿no?

—Probablemente.

—Genial.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista a ella en ese momento, que le observaba con una sonrisa. Le devolvió el gesto y señaló fuera. Fue entonces cuando Kagome se percató de que habían pasado más de un par de horas encerrados en el ascensor. Afuera estaba solo alumbrado por luces artificiales, y apenas unas pocas personas frecuentaban las calles.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no llegarás a la casa de tu familia a tiempo.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada malhumorada de reojo y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, seguida de cerca por Colmillo y unos pasos más atrás por el mismo Inuyasha. En la calle del frente, el reloj anunciaba que faltaban menos de diez minutos para medianoche.

—La buena noticia es que no nos hemos perdido los fuegos artificiales.

—La mala noticia es que pasamos más tiempo oliendo el número dos de tu perro que rica comida de celebración.

—No puedes pedirle todo a la vida, princesa.

—Ni puidis pidirli tidi a la vidi, princisa.

Inuyasha soltó una risa que terminó contagiándole, aunque seguía bastante molesta.

—Podría haber sido peor —comentó Inuyasha, codeándola con diversión. Colmillo ladró de nuevo, corriendo entre sus pies.

—No podría.

—Seh, sí podría. Podríamos haber estado encerrados en una jaula con un gorila enojado —aseguró él, mirando de nuevo el reloj. Ahora faltaban tan solo cuatro minutos—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que tú seas el gorila…

Kagome le propinó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se girara a verle con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche y los primeros fuegos artificiales adornaron las calles de la ciudad. Kagome alzó la vista al cielo y solo unos pocos segundos después Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Los colores eran brillantes y se lograban apreciar bien desde esa calle, aunque los planes no habían marchado según lo planeado, y Kagome aún no iba a comunicarse con su familia hasta que volviera a hacerse de día.

Luego de algunos minutos de observar el cielo, Kagome finalmente suspiró y dirigió miradas alrededor. No había nadie más en aquella calle. Posiblemente la gente prefería estar en lugares más concurridos que en ese lugar, con aquel edificio con un muy mal ascensor.

—No fue _tan malo_ , Kagome —aseguró Inuyasha, sonriéndole. La chica alzó la vista para verle, esperando encontrar esa mirada ladina de quien está por gastarle otra broma. Solo encontró un par de ojos brillantes que sonreír a la par de él.

—Al fin has recordado mi nombre, signo inequívoco de que el año aún puede mejorar… o que tienes un coágulo y vas a morir en cualquier momento.

—Ja-ja, qué graci-

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera terminar su oración, Kagome tomó su camisa y tiró de ella hasta tener los labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos. Los colores subieron rápidamente en ambos rostros, pero eso a Inuyasha le gustó mucho. Le gustaban las chicas dominantes y la poca fuerza que tenía Kagome le causaba ganas de apretarla contra él. Mientras lograba acceso a su boca, decidió que sus manos podían perderse un poco entre su montón de cabello negro y los brazos de Kagome en poco tiempo encerraron su cuello.

Cuando al fin necesitaron aire (de esas cosas que uno necesita para vivir), los grandes ojos de Kagome parpadearon un par de veces ante él.

—Por si te mueres en cualquier momento —soltó como si tal cosa.

—Claro —aseguró él.

No se equivocó al decir que era un aviso del destino; de esos avisos extraños, pero aviso en fin. Y como el año aún podía mejorar, volvió a besarle.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡HOLA! Antes de seguir, este fic es un **regalo para Onmyuji** a su pedido [InuKag, Humor, UniversoAlterno] en el mini reto **'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate!** (¡están invitados a darse una vuelta!).

Onmi, espero que hayas disfrutado de este fic, y haber cumplido tus expectativas. Está escrito con mucho amorsh y shalalá, todo todo todo para vos. Espero de verdad no haberla cagado completamente XDDD Teadoromuchísimo~

Y ahora sí hablando para todos:  
\- inicialmente tenía otra idea, una donde Kagome estaba de novia y planeando el día perfecto en el cual su novio le pediría matrimonio, pero que termina encerrada junto a Inuyasha por una de esas casualidades de la vida. Sin embargo, como que esa idea requería varios capítulos y no quería que terminara en hiatus o con una espera enorme (como me pasa siempre), de modo que comencé de nuevo y esto salió casi como naturalmente (?).  
\- SÉ que debo muchas actualizaciones, pero ando con un bloqueo enorme y este fic es lo primero que logro escribir en mucho-mucho tiempo. Así que disculpas por las actualizaciones pendientes (me pondré enseguida con eso) y espero que este fic esté decente... y no haber perdido el toque (?)

Espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC, aunque me tomé algunas libertades respecto a ellos, aprovechándome de que estamos en un Universo Alterno (como el hacer a Inuyasha mucho más atrevido con las chicas de lo que es en el Universo Original, porque con su personalidad original requería de más capítulos para una idea así). Yo sé que este no es exactamente el Inuyasha que conocemos, pero espero haber mantenido su esencia. En cualquier caso, si se me fue la mano, lo lamento (pueden tirarme tomatazos, pero con cuidado -?-).

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto en la próxima aventura (?)

Mor.


End file.
